


Care

by Kamaleen



Series: Werewolves' stories [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamaleen/pseuds/Kamaleen
Summary: "They are no longer your concerns."Kakashi's voice was cold, emotionless. Iruka froze in place."What did you say?" Iruka felt his heart dropped. He knew exactly what the alpha said, he just wanted to give himself one more chance to not believe what he had heard.Kakashi's eyes narrowed. Then, the alpha repeated himself. Not loud, but clear."They are no longer your students, Umino-san. They are my subordinates. And I would appreciate if you do not interfere."Iruka didn't know what hurt him most, the 'Umino-san', 'do not interfere', or the cold emotionless voice. Of course they're no longer his students but that didn't mean he had no say in this. Well, at least he had the right to give his opinion.Kakashi was right about those pups no longer his students, but that didn't mean Iruka could not worry about them."Good day sensei."The alpha said and turned. Iruka stood in place, watching Kakashi walked away. He wondered if the sudden pain in his chest equaled heartbreaking.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story has no beta-reader, so if anyone is interested, please let me know ^^

 

 

 

"They are no longer your concerns."

Kakashi's voice was cold, emotionless. Iruka froze in place.

"What did you say?" Iruka felt his heart dropped. He knew exactly what the alpha said, he just wanted to give himself one more chance to not believe what he had heard.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed. Then, the alpha repeated himself. Not loud, but clear.

"They are no longer your students, Umino-san. They are my subordinates. And I would appreciate if you do not interfere."

Iruka didn't know what hurt him most, the 'Umino-san', 'do not interfere', or the cold emotionless voice. Of course they're no longer his students but that didn't mean he had no say in this. Well, at least he had the right to give his opinion.

Kakashi was right about those pups no longer his students, but that didn't mean Iruka could not worry about them.

"Good day sensei."

The alpha said and turned. Iruka stood in place, watching Kakashi walked away. He wondered if the sudden pain in his chest equaled heartbreaking.

  
  


 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

**Months ago**

 

In Konoha was a village where werewolves and humans lived together. If you chose to work for the government of the village, there would be a mission room where you got your tasked assign. And mostly, the task were different between werewolves and humans. There were tasks only werewolves could do, liked scouting and hunting food, sometimes dangerous tasks liked guarding and assassinating. Also, there were ranks among the werewolves. The Genin was the lowest rank, followed by Chuunin, then Jounin.

Iruka was a werewolf, an omega. His parents died in the war years ago. He grew up with the other orphanages, got through the exam, became a chuunin and worked the field for a while, before deciding that he liked teaching. The mission room was just something he did for extra-money, especially after one kid, Naruto, loved to hang out around his house so much.

Uzumaki Naruto, a child who lost his parents in the same war as Iruka lost his, was like a son to him. It started with the kid trying to impress him in class, and sometimes fought with the kid name Uchiha Sasuke. One day, Naruto came knocking at his door, asking him about stuffs they just learnt yesterday. The kid said that he wanted to be good enough to beat Sasuke, so Iruka tiredly lectured him of why he should study to best himself, not to best someone else. Naruto was still half listening and half pouting when it started to rain. So, Iruka let the kid stayed the afternoon, which included dinner since it was still raining and Naruto didn’t have a home to really go back to. After that, Iruka let the boy came knocking at his door every time he needed something or just didn’t have the will to go buy ramen.

After a while, Iruka let Naruto occupied the guest bedroom. He simply said that he didn’t mind if Naruto wanted to stay here sometimes, in case he wanted to change the view of his bedroom. Naruto ended up sleeping at his place for almost every night. Well, the kid moved most of his stuffs here after three weeks that Iruka said he could stay, and Iruka was quite happy to have the kid around.

 

Hatake Kakashi appeared in his life a week after Naruto had graduated. Iruka had heard about Konoha’s most dangerous lone wolf, but never thought he would meet the other in person. Then, the alpha appeared at the doorsteps with a worn out Naruto behind him. The boy was protesting that Kakashi didn’t need to come with him, he wasn’t going to pass out on his way home.

At first, the Jounin just came to talk about Naruto. He wanted to know more about the boy. Iruka pointed out that Kakashi also had another kid in his care, Uchiha Sasuke, maybe he knew about this even better than Iruka. The alpha just shook his head and laughed, saying that Sasuke just stayed with him, not that he had be responsible for the parenting part. Iruka didn’t hesitate to express his concern about this, saying that Sasuke still needed love and care even that he was a genius.

In the end, Kakashi managed to bring himself and Sasuke to dinner at Iruka’s house. Naruto was quite annoyed, and Sasuke tried not to care about warm cooked meal and the smile. However, when Iruka told Naruto to behave, the kid actually listened to him this time.

 

So it became a routine that Kakashi, with Sasuke tagging along, would appear at his doorstep around or before dinner time on weekdays. Sasuke would go strike to the kitchen to help with the cooking, and Kakashi would hand Iruka whatever he had brought on the way here. Sometimes it would be snacks, sometimes take outs, sometimes just fruits, and sometimes flowers. Iruka had asked why Kakashi brought him flowers, the alpha just said that he saw an empty vase on the shelf. Iruka didn’t know why he was a bit disappointed at the answer, but he decided to drop it and put the flowers in the case instead.

After that, Kakashi would go make sure that Sasuke and Naruto wouldn’t kill each other nor blow up the kitchen. Then, the alpha would make himself at home with a book in his hand.

They would talk, sometimes, or just enjoying some alone time together with Sasuke and Naruto’s voices in the background. Sometimes Iruka graded the students’ paper while Kakashi slept. Being a Jounin and taking care of three kids must be tired, especially when Sasuke and Naruto tended to fight all the time.

 

“They’re kids, they’re learning to coexist.”

Kakashi said after Iruka mentioned the latest fight between Sasuke and Naruto. He was concerned about the team performance since these two didn’t get along well.

“I’ll take care of them. Don’t worry sensei, I care about them more than you think.”

The alpha said, winking at him. Iruka just shook his head and went back to the papers on the table. He believed Kakashi.

“They’re still trying to kill each other.” Iruka simply said, but he was on high alert since he heard one of them used a knife. 

“Sensai, relax,” Kakashi waved his hand. “That’s their typical behavior. They’re going to be alright.”

Despite his concerns, Iruka believed the alpha and continued to grade the student paper. Eventually, Naruto and Sasuke made it out alright.

 

 

**///**

 

 

Iruka didn’t even think that they looked like one happy family when Genma pointed it out. He almost choked on his tea when his friend mentioned it.

“Whoa, whoa, calm down.”

“That’s…”

“That’s?”

“That’s not true,” Iruka shook his head. “I don’t know who gave you that idea, but that’s definitely not true.”

“Iruka-san, sometimes you can be the dumbest person ever.”

“Excuse me?”

Iruka blinked. He didn’t expect that, and Genma was rolling his eyes in exhaustion.

“Look, he visits you every week, brings you gifts and flowers. He’s obviously courting you. Also, there were two kids in your house who already saw you as their mother.”

“What? Courting? Me?” Iruka was sure that his jaw had almost hit the ground while his cheeks became redder than a tomato. “Seriously?” Okay, he wouldn’t be surprised if it’s only Naruto. That kid had lived with him for a while now, but Sasuke? And Kakashi? The most dangerous lone wolf? Courting him? That’s insane!

However, despite his shock, Iruka had to admit that this information made him feel kinda...good?

“Iruka, Sasuke is a very independent kid,” Genma sighed. “He barely listens to anyone, sometimes not even Kakashi, but he listens to you.”

“That’s not…”

“Yesterday he and Naruto fought, Kurenai was trying to stop them, did she success?”

Genma cut him off, Iruka blinked.

“Um, no?”

“Then you and I walked passed that scene, what did you do?”

“I told them to stop fighting.”

“And did they stop?”

“Um...yes, they did.” Iruka gulped. “But that didn’t mean Sasuke-kun saw me as a mother!”

“Oh. My. Goodness.” Genma sighed again. “Okay, I gave up.”

Iruka wasn’t sure what he should say, but Azuma choose that time to enter the room, so they changed to other topic.

 

Iruka tried hard not to think about what Genma just said. Okay, maybe his friend was true about the part that Sasuke seemed to listen to him more than other adults.

 

Later that day, when Kakashi showed up at his door steps with daffodil flowers in one hand, a delicious pastry in another, and a moody Sasuke behind him, Iruka did not say a word. He simply let the alpha and the kid in, and they settled on the same routine they had been doing for months.

However, now Iruka had to try harder to ignore the butterfly in his stomach, and the warmness that spread to every part of his body.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Then, the chuunin exam happened, and Kakashi nominated all of his team. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura.

Iruka was shocked.

Normally, the genin would be nominated after two years of working in the field, for experiences. But Naruto and the other had been with Kakashi for several months, that’s not enough. They would get themselves killed in participating this exam. No genin under two years experiences in the field had survived it.

Of course, he voiced his concern, but it’s obvious that Kakashi didn’t care.

 

 

 

"Iruka! Are you alright?"

Some of his friends asked him as he entered the mission room. Iruka raised his eyebrows. Of course he was not feeling well, but he wasn't going to tell them just that.

"I'm perfectly fine, why?"

"No," Genma shook his head. "You're radiating...um...distress call? Just a glimpse of your scent is enough to tell that you're stressed. Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine."

Iruka lied through his teeth. He actually didn’t want to, but he was in no mood to explain.

"Iruka-san..."

Genma tried, but Iruka really didn’t want to answer.

"It's personal," he said, cutting the alpha off. "Please, I promise this is not going to affect my work. I just need a minute."

"Okay," Genma didn't sound convinced, but at least he didn't press the topic any further. So Iruka sat down, taking a deep breath, and put a smile on his face as the next agent stepped into the room with a report.'

 

 

**///**

****

 

_ "Kakashi-san!” _

_ “Hm?” _

_ Kakashi turned to look at him with his trademark bored look on his face. _

_ “Kakashi-san, I think that it’s too early…” _

_ “I became a chuunin when I was six,” Kakashi cut him off. His voice was smooth, a bit bored, and emotionless. _

_ “But they’re not like you!” He continued despite the strange feeling nagging at the back of his head, telling him that this wasn’t going to end well. “You’re going to get them killed!” _

_ “Umhm…” Kakashi only nodded. “That might happen." _

_ Iruka’s blood ran cold. He should have known better. Kakashi might be nice to him, but he’s one of Konoha’s most dangerous lone wolf. Really, Iruka shouldn’t have thought that this man had a heart. _

_ Maybe he’s bored of training them, and this seemed to be the easiest way to get rid of those kids. _

_ Iruka tried to ignore that idea as he opened his mouth to speak. _

_ “What?! Kakashi…” _

_ Iruka continued to protest, despite feeling as if he had a lump in his throat, but Kakashi cut him off again. This time, the alpha’s voice was cold. _

_ “They are no longer your concern.” _

_ "What did you say?" _

_ "They are no longer your students, Umino-san. They are my subordinates. And I would appreciate if you do not interfere." _

 

“Damnit,” Iruka groaned, trying to fend off the memory from the afternoon as he tried to sleep.

Now Iruka was upset with himself. He should have known better than letting Kakashi into his life, into his heart. He thought that Kakashi cared about the kids, but it’s obvious that the lone wolf wanted to get rid of them now.

The second reason he was upset was because he couldn’t change Naruto mind. The kid was very happy to take the exam. Iruka tried to warn Naruto of what happened before, but the kid seemed to be too happy to care. So, Iruka went to bed early, mentally and physically exhausted.

 

Naruto left in the early morning, smiling as he hugged Iruka and bolted out of the door. Iruka could only hope that the kid wouldn’t get himself killed.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

There was no visit from Kakashi, but Iruka didn’t expect that. He didn’t expect Kakashi to apologize either. There was nothing more to say.

He went to work like normal, teaching and preparing for the next class. His place was quiet since Naruto was gone. Genma mentioned that he seemed to be less talkative and happy, but Iruka didn’t say anything back.

 

 

“Wanna go for a drink tonight?”

“No,”

Iruka shook his head. He was in no mood for drinking, nor any extra activity than going home, taking a shower, and sleeping. Really, since the chuunin exam started, he was very worried about Naruto that he barely felt like doing anything else.

“Iruka,” Genma said, his voice was serious. “You shouldn’t stress yourself.”

“I’m fine.”

“That’s a lie.”

Raido, another alpha, snored. “You’ve been radiated that distress called since the exam begun.” He added. “And I didn’t see Kakashi around, did you two have a fight?”

“No,” Iruka shook his head. Sometimes he hated omega’s biology, it’s so easy for him to be read. “Nothing happened.”

“Something definitely happened.” Genma rolled his eyes, but Raido shook his head, telling Genma to stop. Surprisingly, Genma listened. Iruka wasn’t sure that he should be glad or concerned, since Raido and Genma seemed to have an idea of what happened.

Maybe if he went drinking with this two, just maybe, they would stop worrying about him.

“Genma, what club you say you will go tonight?”

“Hm?” Genma raised his eyebrows. “Dancing cat, why?”

“I want to go too.”

He tried to sound nonchalantly, making a poker face as Genma stared at him. It’s Raido who saved his life.

“Well, see you at seven and a half then?”

“See you”

Iruka nodded, turning back to his work. He hoped that this would help ease the curiosity of his friend, and the pain in his chest.

Nevertheless, deep down Iruka knew that it wouldn’t.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**TBC.**

 


End file.
